


Channie

by maria_X



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, No Mercy, Past Violence, monsta x - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_X/pseuds/maria_X
Summary: Tras la entrada a No Mercy ¿Changkyun iba a encontrar la tranquilidad que tanto ansiaba o su pasado lo volvería a buscar?





	1. Inicio

 

Los nervios no lo dejaban tranquilo, sus manos temblaban y un sudor frio le recorría la espalda. Changkyun estaba esperando a que dijeran su número. Para él era una espera interminable. Hasta que notó como el chico de delante dejó de rapear y la gruesa voz de un hombre lo llamaba para que empezara.

Dio todo de sí, intentando dar al juez una imagen de confianza en si mismo, que sabia lo que hacia, que había nacido para ello.

Las palabras de su rap salían una detrás de otra, sin ningún fallo en el camino, hasta que consiguió acabarlo con éxito. Una vez finalizado, el hombre se lo quedó mirando y esbozó una sonrisa apuntando algo en un papel. Con un gesto dio la señal de que la audición habia acabado y cuando Changkyun caminaba a la salida con el resto de chicos el hombre, que estaba sentado en la mesa y lo había juzgado,lo llamó. Él se giró y se quedó parado esperando a que el hombre hablara.

\- Tu rap es bueno, fuiste trainee antes?

  
\- Sí señor, estuve dos años como trainee bajo special k entertainment.

 

\- Aaah...si...he escuchado algo de esa compañía. Iban a debutar un grupo no?

 

En ese momento a Changkyun se le heló la sangre. Todavía le causaba tristeza hablar con alguien sobre su antigua compañía. Ya hacia varios meses que se había ido y tan solo de pensar en todo por lo que pasó ahí le venían ganas de llorar, pero intentó no mostrarse débil ante esa persona que no conocía de nada. Así que se mordió un momento el labio inferior y le contestó.

\- Sí señor. Yo fui uno de los elegidos para debutar.

\- Interesante...sabes que nuestra empresa esta haciendo un programa llamado No Mercy, no?

  
\- Sí lo he estado viendo por la tele, señor.

  
\- Muy bien- el hombre se le acercó unos pasos y se paró frente a él con una sonrisa en los labios- te gustaría formar parte del programa?

  
\- Que? P...p...pero están en el séptimo episodio...-Changkyun se puso tenso y sus pensamientos iban a mil por hora- de verdad puedo unirme?

 

\- Claro, pero lo tendrás difícil y puede que a muchos de los competidores no les caigas bien ya que vienes casi al final del concurso. Qué dices, te apuntas?

 

Su mente quedo en blanco, no sabia qué hacer. Hacia tiempo que anhelaba una oportunidad como esa y no podía dejarla escapar. Así que no se hizo esperar demasiado.

\- Sí, me apunto.

 

\- Muy bien entonces mañana ven a esta dirección y hablamos.

 

Dicho esto el hombre se giro para hablar con la persona que gravaba a los que hacían la audición y hizo un gesto a Changkyun de que ya se podía ir.

Justo cuando estaba saliendo del edificio recibió una llamada. Era Yuna.

“¿Sí, qué pasa?”

“Channie, necesitan tu ayuda.”

“No puedo, ya dije que no iba a seguir formando parte de eso, la ultima vez casi no lo cuento”-dijo, sintiendo como los recuerdos lo inundaban.

“Pero...te necesitan...no pueden sin ti, Channie”

“NO!”- colgó gritando sintiendo como le hervía la sangre.

 

Él no quería volver a esa vida nunca más, por ahora se iba a concentrar en debutar y sabia que no iba a ser fácil.

 


	2. Inesperado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Empiezan los problemas...o todavia no?

Al día siguiente Changkyun se dirigió al sitio que le había dicho el hombre. No estaba muy lejos de su casa, tan solo a unos diez minutos. Cuando llegó se quedo unos momentos frente a la puerta del restaurante intentando tranquilizarse y deseando que fueran piadosos con él.

Pasados unos minutos entro con paso firme, avanzó hasta dentro del local y se encontró con el hombre del otro día que resultó ser el CEO de Starship. Una vez pasadas las formalidades y la firma del contrato lo condujeron hacia donde se encontraban los otros trainees.

 

-Ellos no saben que vamos a agregarte al programa- dijo el hombre que caminaba delante de él- seguramente hoy no hagas buenas migas con ellos, pero seguro que con el paso del tiempo te aceptarán.

 

-Eso espero...no quiero ser una carga para nadie- Changkyun dijo esto ultimo mirando el suelo, debido a los repentinos recuerdos que se apoderaron de su mente por unos segundos.

 

\- No vas a ser una carga. Solo tienes que concentrarte en conseguir llegar a la final. Fighting!-se lo dijo que una sonrisa en la cara para intentar calmarlo.

 

-Gracias señor. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

 

-Muy bien. Ya hemos llegado. ¿Preparado?

 

Changkyun no pudo articular palabra, sentía un nudo en la garganta y como se le revolvía el estomago, así que solo alcanzo a asentir al hombre.

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que entró, lo presentaron a los otros trainees y se sentó entre ellos. Esas dos horas fueron una tortura para él. Durante gran parte del tiempo se sentía incapaz de levantar la vista de la mesa, sentía como algunos de ellos lo miraban con enfado y odio mientras que otros lo ignoraban, ninguno dirigiéndole siquiera una palabra.

Una vez acabada la grabación el CEO se acercó a la mesa, donde estaban todos, le dijo que fuera a su casa a buscar sus maletas y le dio la dirección del bloque de pisos donde vivían los trainees. A Changkyun no le gustó la idea de ir solo a su casa y después caminar hasta su nuevo hogar, pues este quedaba a unos tres cuartos de hora desde su casa y ya era de noche, pero él solo asintió y se levantó haciendo una reverencia antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

Afuera hacia frio, pero no tanto como para helarse los huesos, le ayudaba a enfriar su mente llena de preocupaciones. Llegó rápido a su piso y notó la puerta abierta y rastros de sangre en el suelo. Tenía miedo.

Poco a poco fue entrando hasta que diviso en su salón un cuerpo extendido en el suelo. Se acercó con sumo cuidado y cuando vio de quien se trataba empezó a llorar. Era su hyung Jeongwook cubierto de sangre . Cuando se le acerco para ver si tenia pulso notó su piel helada como el hielo y no no respiraba. Estaba muerto.

Llorando sus piernas temblaron no permitiéndole mantenerse de pie y sus rodillas golpearon el suelo provocando dolor. Se quedó ahí, mirando a su querido hyung por dios sabe cuanto tiempo hasta que de pronto su teléfono sonó, un número desconocido lo llamaba.

"¿H...hola?"

 

"Yah! Dónde estas? Hace una hora que deberías haber llegado."

 

"Q...quién es?"- Preguntó intentando mantener la voz lo mas neutra posible, pero no pudo, al final le salió una voz temblorosa y ahogada.

 

"Soy..."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	3. Reencuentro

“Soy...Hyunwoo...”

La llamada lo tomó totalmente desprevenido, miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que ya hacia tiempo que debería haber ido con los otros trainees.

-Lo siento, hyung, tuve una contratiempo voy a estar ahí dentro de 1 hora aproximadamente.- dijo intentando sonar lo mas convincente posible.

\- ¿Una hora? Pero si te tomas un taxi solo tardas media para llegar aquí. ¿Qué pasó?- Su voz sonaba un poco molesta.

-Asuntos personales, hyung- dijo intentando no llorar.

-...Ven en UNA hora...mañana tenemos que ir a grabar temprano.- dicho esto colgó.

Changkyun se preguntaba cómo había conseguido su numero pero seguramente concluyó que la compañía se lo había dado.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hago?

Pensó en todas las opciones que tenia pero no eran muchas. O llamaba a sus antiguos compañeros o llamaban a los que serian sus futuros compañeros. Pero por lo poco que se conocían dudaba que lo quisieran ayudar, además de que no quería meterlos en todo ese lio. Por lo tanto llamó a los únicos que sabia que lo ayudarían.

“Hola Channie, ¿qué pasa?”

“Me he encontrado a Jeongwook hyung en mi piso...muerto...”-intentó reunir todas sus fuerzas para no alterarse al dejar salir esas palabras de su boca.

“¿QUÉ? No puede ser...”- se escucho un sollozo al otro lado del teléfono- “Ellos lo deben de haber seguido después de lo todo lo que pasó...ahora vamos...”

 

Al cabo de media hora llegaron. Hacia una semana desde la última vez que los vió. Todos estaban llenos de heridas. Tan pronto entraron al piso se quedaron paralizados ante la vista de su amigo en aquel estado, sin ningún ápice de vida. 

\- Es tu culpa...- dijo uno de ellos dirigiendo la mirada a Changkyun- si hubieras venido con nosotros cuando Yuna te llamó él seguiría vivo...¡ES TU CULPA!- mientras decía eso el chico se dirija a Changkyun para darle un puñetazo. Pero una mano lo detuvo a tiempo.

\- Byunghwa, para. No es su culpa.- dijo el mayor de todos antes de dirigir una mirada la cuerpo inmóvil de su amigo en el suelo- Nosotros debimos darnos cuenta y haber actuado antes de que pasara. No es su culpa...-una lágrima se deslizo por su cara- Es nuestra culpa...-El hombre no pudo aguantar mas y se puso a llorar.

\- Hyung...lo siento...-dijo Changkyun, sintiendo cálidas lagrimas recorrer su cara - Byunghwa tiene razón, es mi culpa...

-No hyung -todas las miradas se dirigieron al maknae del grupo- no es tu culpa, tu ya no formas parte de esto y nosotros tenemos que hacernos a la idea. No fuimos lo bastante fuertes como para vencerlos.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos hasta que uno de ellos se atrevió a hablar.

\- Tiene razón Jongyeon- dijo Byunghwa- siento haberte culpado de esto, por un momento me perdí en la rabia y la tristeza. Tú no tienes la culpa Channie.

-Pero...-Changkyun no llegó a acabar la frase cuando el líder lo interrumpió.

-Déjanos esto a nosotros Channie, ya sabemos que hacer. -Hizo un gesto a los otros dos chicos para que empezaran a ocuparse del cuerpo-Vamos, recoge tus cosas que te llevo a tu nuevo piso.

-...Ok...hyung -murmuró

 

El líder caminaba delante de Changkyun hasta que frenó de golpe y se giro hasta estar frente a él cara a cara. Se mantuvieron la mirada un momento hasta que el más pequeño desvió sus ojos al suelo.

-Taehyuk hyung, lo siento y...- antes de conseguir acabar la frase, su hyung lo calló con un suave beso en los labios.

-No te culpes a ti mismo, ya no se puede hacer nada por él. Sabes que a él no le hubiera gustado vernos sufrir, ahora tenemos que seguir adelante y procurar que su muerte no sea en vano, Channie...

\- Tienes razón...hyung.- de repente sintió sus mejillas enrojecer - Te extrañé.

\- Y yo a ti Kyunnie.- Rodeó a Changkyun con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo y le dio otro beso. Pero esta vez no tan inocente como el anterior. Taehyuk le mordió el labio inferior, provocando que un gemido escapara de la boca de Changkyun, permitiendo que sus lenguas se encontraran. Al cabo de un rato, ambos chicos se separaron en busca de aire.

\- ...Creo que deberíamos ir yendo...- dijo el mas pequeño de los dos con la cara toda roja de la vergüenza-

\- Sí, tienes razón- Dijo riendo el mayor de ellos.

Su camino hacia el nuevo piso fue silencioso, pero no incomodo, entre ellos muchas veces no se necesitaban palabras para entenderse o estar confortables uno con el otro.

Cuando llegaron los dos bajaron del taxi y Taehyuk quiso acompañarlo hacia la puerta. Cuando llegaron frente a ésta se dieron un último abrazo y un leve beso en los labios, sin saber que alguien los observaba desde la lejanía.

Cuando Changkyun vio a su novio alejarse toco el timbre y la puerta se abrió.

-Hola...-dijo el chico delante de él, si no recordaba mal su nombre era Hoseok- Hoseok hyung.

-Hola...chico. Pasa.

El menor pasó para dentro y allí todos lo esperaban con una expresión de preocupación en la cara.

-¿Qué paso que tardases tanto?- preguntó Kihyun de forma cortante.

\- Yo...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Esta pareja es temporal, mas adelante ya sabréis por que lo digo...)


	4. Bienvenida

-Yo tenia asuntos pendientes, siento haber tardado tanto.

-La próxima vez avisa...Gun enséñale donde va a dormir.

-Claro. Sígueme chico.

 

Gun caminó delante de él hasta que se paró frente a la que seria su cama por algún tiempo. Ni siquiera tenia una habitación la cama se encontraba en una esquina del salón, todavía tenia las sabanas del chico que fue eliminado el día anterior.

Changkyun se quedó mirando su pequeño rincón con el ceño fruncido y soltando un suspiro sonoro que atrajo la atención del chico que estaba parado frente a él.

-Lo siento chico, es la única cama vacante que queda por ahora. Pero no te preocupes seguro que no duras mucho. Suerte chico- Dijo yéndose con una risa en los labios.

 

Changkyun decidió no darle importancia al comentario y empezó a sacar sus cosas para guardarlas, mientras vaciaba su bolso los recuerdos de esa noche empezaron a inundar su mente. Todavía no podía creer que uno de sus hyungs hubiera muerto, era su culpa y él lo sabia, aunque los demás intentaron hacerle creer que no. Si él los hubiera ayudado contra el Clan Moon nadie habría muerto.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no notó que alguien se le acercaba.

-Chico si quieres comer en la nevera tienes sobras- dijo Kihyun haciendo que Changkyun se sorprendiera.

-Ahh...no tengo hambre, gracias Kihyun-ssi...¿Me puedo ir a bañar?

-Si. Vete a dormir temprano que mañana tenemos grabación.- dijo yéndose en dirección a una puerta que parecía una de las habitaciones del resto de trainees.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un poco corto XD


	5. ...

A la mañana siguiente Changkyun se levantó con un ligero dolor de cabeza y viendo que todavía no había nadie despierto aprovecho la oportunidad y fue al baño.

Una vez dentro se miró al espejo, éste devolviéndole una horrible imagen sobre si mismo, sus ojos estaban rojos de haber llorado la noche anterior, sus brazos cubiertos de cortes que ya nunca iban a cicatrizar y su cuerpo seguía igual de escuálido que siempre.  
De repente se le formó un nudo en la garganta, tenía tantas ganas de gritar de olvidar lo que había visto la noche anterior, pero sabia que era imposible.  
Odiaba verse tan vulnerable y frágil frente la gente, lo único que podía hacer era como si nada pasara, poner cara de poker como si estuviera bien aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo y lo mas doloroso era que todo el mundo se creía esa máscara que había creado.  
Aunque a veces sentía como le salían grietas y él no sabia cuanto más podría aguantar hasta que se rompiera por completo. Estaba asustado. Las personas con las que compartía todo su dolor y inseguridades se estaban alejando y él estaba de nuevo solo.  
De repente el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo sorprendió y lo sacó de su trance.

  
\- Vaya, ya estas despierto chico?- dijo Kihyun de forma cortante

  
\- ...si...- dijo con la cabeza gacha, sin saber que mas decirle al mayor

  
\- Ya acabaste Me tengo que arreglar

  
-S-si cinco minutos y salgo

  
\- Bien...- dio media vuelta y cerro la puerta

  
Se volvió a mirar al espejo y suspiró pensando en que le quedaban unos días muy largos de aquí en adelante.

**Algunas horas mas tarde...**

Ya era bien entrada la tarde y se la había pasado el día firmando para el programa. En ese momento se dirigían a la cafetería a comer algo, pues no pudieron hacerlo antes.  
Ningún concursante le dirigía la palabra pero a el no le importaba, lo único que quería era que todo se acabara cuanto antes, para debutar. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que habían entrado ya a la cafetería hasta que se sentó en la silla.  
Una vez pidieron lo que cada uno quería se pusieron a charlar entre ellos sin siquiera intentar meter a Changkyun en la charla. Pero a él no le importaba – o eso quería aparentar.

  
De repente sintió como su teléfono vibraba y cuando fue a ver de quien se trataba se le heló la sangre y sintió una tremenda presión en el pecho. Se levanto de golpe y se fue corriendo al baño con el teléfono, intentando no sollozar frente a los otros trainees.  
Habiendo llegado al baño se dispuso a responder la llamada de su hyung, Jeongwook.  
Changkyun era un manojo de nervios mientras esperaba que alguien hablara al otro lado de la línea, como era posible que fuera él, si el día anterior lo vio muerto en su antiguo apartamento.

  
"Hola Changkyunnie..."

  
"Tú..."


	6. Llamada

“Tú...hyung...pero...yo vi tu cuerpo...no puede ser...”- Changkyun notó cálidas lágrimas recorrer su mejilla haciendo que creciera dentro suyo alegría y confusión a la vez, ¿cómo podía ser que su querido hyung siguiera vivo?

“Siento haberos mentido a ti y al resto pero...hay muchas cosas que no os he dicho...tan solo haz saber al resto que algo malo va a pasar y...ten cuidado no confíes en nadie...uno de los nuestros es un traidor...”

“N...no entiendo” - su cara perdió todo el color y sus manos empezaron a temblar- “qui...quien...aaaah” - empezó a reír como un loco - “es una broma no, hyung? Esto tiene que ser un jodida broma! “

“Lo siento Changkyun pero...no lo es...uno de vosotros intentó matarme y...bueno lo consiguió”

“Pero si te mató cómo...no puede ser...tu eres...”

“... Me tengo que ir, mas adelante hablamos”

Justó cuando su hyung colgó sintió que alguien entraba al baño.

\- Chico, ya nos vamos- dijo Kihyun.

-S...si ya voy...

Cuando salió del baño vio que todos ya se estaban levantando para irse de nuevo al dormitorio. Mientras los seguía sentía que debía llamar a su Clan, debía informarlos sobre los sucedido con Jeongwook pero algo le decía que no debía decirle a nadie por ahora, así que decidió callárselo por un tiempo.

 

 


End file.
